Semiconductor light emitting devices are applied to a blue LED (Light Emitting Diode) or the like, for example, and white color LEDs using the semiconductor light emitting device are applied to LED lighting or the like. It is desired for the semiconductor light emitting device to improve efficiency and to obtain high output light emission.